Boltvengers: Age Of Billy
by Boltvengers Studios
Summary: PaperPlane and Quartzlightning try to create a suit of armor around the world, but it goes horribly wrong and turns on them and creates Billy. -MOVIE PARODIED- Avengers: Age of Ultron


**BOLTVENGERS: AGE OF BILLY**

**Writers: Primal (BubbaPrimal on Twitter)**

**Co-writer: StunV2 (StunV2 on Twitter)**

**Chapter 1: The Attack**

"Uhh, Mr. Bay?" A Deceptihydra member asks. A man turns around, being revealed as Michael Bay.

"What is it?" Bay asks.

"There is an enemy signal coming out from the forest" The member responds. Bay runs over to the nearest window peering out of it.

"Dammit, they found the scepter!" Bay growls. "Get the twins ready!"

"Yes, sir!" The member responds. The member runs over to cells inside rest a boy running around his room at the speed of light, and a girl lifting wooden blocks with telekinesis

"Codename: JJ, Codename: IRNM, get out of those clothes. It's your time to shine. Mr. Bay wants you on the field." The member demands. The twins get into their battle clothes

"Codename: JJ, Codename: IRNM. Do good" Bay orders.

"Yes sir." They both say in unison.

"Hail Deceptihydra!" Bay exclaims.

"HAIL DECEPTIHYDRA!" The room responds in unison

"Ruin, I don't want to go out there. I don't want to die" Jenny exclaims with fear.

"Jenny, we will get out there" Ruin responds. "I have a plan, don't worry."

A jeep drives through the forest on the jeep is the Boltvengers with Hulk running behind and Iron Man flying next to it. The jeep hits a gate, sending the guys and the girl in the jeep forward, leaving the damaged jeep behind. Plane heads for the Deceptihydra building, he shoots a repulsor blast at it but a shield around the base deflects the blast back at Plane.

"Shit!" Plane exclaims. "It has a deflection piece around the building"

"Is there a way to disable it?" Abe asks

"T.H.U.N.D.E.R scan the building, plz" Plane asks.

"Yes, sir" T.H.U.N.D.E.R responds. The AI scans the building and shows a schematic of a door.

"Just go through the door, lazy piece of shit" T.H.U.N.D.E.R adds

"Okay, jeez. Calm down" Plane responds. "And I said is there a way to disable it"

"Yes, sir. In the control room" T.H.U.N.D.E.R responded. Plane lands out front the main entrance door and finds Ruin and Jenny on the stairwell. Plane puts both his arms out charging his repulsors.

"WAIT!" Jenny yells! Plane keeps his repulsors charged.

"We aren't working for Deceptihydra!" Ruin added. Plane tilted his head in confusion. His helmet folds up and he powers down his repulsors.

"Okayyy.." Plane responded. Jenny and Ruin proceed to rip their Deceptihydra badges off their outfits.

"Abe, we may have some newcomers". Plane explains

"Okay.." Abe responded. Plane continues through the base with the two newcomers behind him.

"If you're looking for the control room it is on the next left" Jenny explains.

"Thanks!" Plane exclaimed. Plane heads to the control room and shuts the barrier off. Then a window broke and a motorcycle engine could be heard.

"Took you long enough" Abe yelled.

"Sorry, it was the newcomers" Plane responded.

"T.H.U.N.D.E.R scan the building" Plane asked.

"Yes sir" T.H.U.N.D.E.R responded.

"Hidden wall detected, sir" T.H.U.N.D.E.R added. Abe and Plane headed to the wall with Abe covering Plane. Plane gets out of the suit and puts it in sentry mode.

"Let's see here" Plane ponders. Plane pushes at the loose feeling wall, then *SLAM*! The wall hit the ground, and the two enter the hidden room. Repulsor blasts could barely be heard, stopping guards from entering the room. Then the alarms went off.

"Abe, you may need to go guard" Plane suggests.

"Yeah, good idea" Abe responded, running back to the hole in the wall. Plane extends his hand out, then an Iron Man hand attached to his hand and he took the scepter.

"I got the scepter, we can leave" Plane explained.

"What about the 'newcomers'?" Abe asked.

"I'll get em'." Plane responded. He finds the newcomers waiting.

"Let's go." He said. They leave the room. Then, out of nowhere Bay points a gun at Plane's head.

"Give the scepter and the twins or your brains will explode everywhere" Bay demanded.

"Alright, you got me" Plane responded, sarcastically. He punched Bay in the face, knocking him out and putting him in handcuffs.

"We have another newcomer" Plane said with a smirk.

"What about your suit?" Abe asked.

"It can come to me whenever." Plane responded. "No biggie."

"Err… How are we going to get back?" Plane asked.

The Boltvengers wait at a bus stop, waiting for the next bus to Manhattan.

"This is embarrassing" Proximity exclaimed.

"Who was the one that crashed the jeep?" Quartz asked. Johnnyflash rolled his eyes. Eventually the bus arrives and they sit awkwardly on the way to Boltvengers Tower.

**Chapter 2: Development**

When the Boltvengers arrived at the tower, they dispersed and went to do their own things. Proximity and Johnny detained Michael Bay, Daniel and Abe went off to give a mission report to Bear, Quartz went to the med bay to recover from his time as the Hulk, and Paper was transporting his scepter to his lab. He passed by repair silo of his brand new Thunder Seekers. Paper had deployed them to protect civilians, but apparently they had taken damage. He placed the scepter in a scanner.

"T.H.U.N.D.E.R take a look at this." Paper ordered. "Bear wants us to understand this because there's something in this that could be dangerous.

"Yes sir." T.H.U.N.D.E.R said. He scanned the scepter.

"Besides being some alien creation, there's some sort of wavelength being produced by a scepter. Almost like there's sentience in it." T.H.U.N.D.E.R explained. As Paper looked at the waves, he got a call on his phone. It was from his best friend Cedric.

"Cedric! Been a while!" Paper smiled.

"Hey Paper. Was wondering if you were still going to have that party. Or are we not friends anymore?" Cedric jokes.

"Yup. We're no longer friends." Paper laughs. "Jk you're invited."

"Cool. See ya." Cedric says. Paper hangs up.

"Looks like I need to get the party prepared. T.H.U.N.D.E.R, run some tests on it." Paper orders.

"Why do you always get to do the fun stuff, sir?" T.H.U.N.D.E.R sarcastically remarks. The AI begins running tests on the scepter.

Before long, the party was in full swing. Many B.O.L.T agents were hanging around and chatting. Meanwhile Quartz, Johnnyflash, Prox, Bear, George, Jenny, and Ruin are sat down on a circle of couches chatting. Daniel gets the group drinks. They are joined by Paper, Abe, and two new people.

"Everyone this is Cedric. He's my friend. Be nice or I'll make a bad video about you." Paper says. Cedric shyly waves. Abe motions to his friend.

"This is Horse. Bear introduced him to me so I could fit in more. He's a good friend." Abe said.

"Where's the nearest sink?" Horse asked. He and Abe laughed while the others stared. Meanwhile Cedric noticed Daniel holding his hammer.

"Do you always carry that big thing around?" Cedric asked. "Why not have someone else hold it for you?"

Daniel chuckled and put the hammer on the table.

"Go ahead. Try holding it." Daniel motioned. Cedric walked over to the hammer and tried picking it up. It didn't budge.

"This is heavy. Paper, give me a hand?" Cedric asked. Paper smirked and pointed at Cedric's hand. The hand from his Iron Man armor flew in and latched on to Cedric's hand.

"Very funny PP." Cedric said. He tried using the hand's strength to lift, but it didn't budge. He sighed and walked back over to Paper.

"Might hold onto this for a while." Cedric joked. Paper chuckled. Meanwhile the other Boltvengers tried lifting the hammer with the exception of Prox, Bear, George, and Abe until Horse suggested that Abe try. Abe walked over and started lifting. The hammer barely moved. Daniel was surprised by this. He decided to look into it later.

"What about you, Prox?" Abe asked. Prox put her hand out like Thor does. Once again, Daniel notices the hammer move a tiny bit.

"So what is it?" Quartz asks. Daniel chuckles and picks up the hammer.

"Your worthiness is not pure enough." Daniel replied. The group exclaims from his simple explanation. However, they are interrupted by T.H.U.N.D.E.R.

"Warning: Security Breach! Battle sta-" T.H.U.N.D.E.R is cut off as the lights flicker. A door opens, and a broken Thunder Seeker limps through the door. Strange sounds come from it until the sounds come together to form a voice.

"Thhhhhhhhis… is my… building… now." It said slowly. The group got up and went into their battle positions.

"Paper what is this doing here?" Abe asked. Paper frantically pulled out his phone only for him to be unable to connect to the tower.

"Wo" Paper exclaimed. The broken seeker continued limping forward.

"I've seen your internet. So many popular people…" It started.

"Who are you!?" Bear demanded, pointing a gun at the seeker.

"I am Billy…" Billy stated. "And I want to become famous."

"And how will you do that?" Bear asked. Billy tilted his head.

"Tragedy." Billy said. The rest of the Thunder Seekers flew in and attacked the group. While the Boltvengers fought the drones, Billy limped away. A drone fires missiles at a couch where Quartz, Horse, and Cedric were sitting. They brace themselves, but Ruin uses his speed to run over and turn the missiles around to hit the different Thunder Seekers. Bear and George attempt to use their guns to shoot at a Seeker, but the bullets just bounce off of it. An attack from Johnnyflash disables it. As the Boltvengers finish fighting, T.H.U.N.D.E.R comes on the intercom.

"The scepter has been taken, and Bay has been broken out." T.H.U.N.D.E.R says.

"Shit…" Paper sighs as he destroys the last drone.

**Chapter 3: Confrontation**

As the Boltvengers cleaned up, Paper was busy questioning T.H.U.N.D.E.R.

"What the fuck was that? I thought you were just analyzing the scepter?" Paper asked furiously.

"I was, sir. But then I established communication with it. I talked to it, and it immediately started looking all over the internet before seizing my systems and uploading itself into a Thunder Seeker." T.H.U.N.D.E.R explained. Paper sighed.

"Do you know where it went?" Paper asked. T.H.U.N.D.E.R went silent for a minute before replying.

"I've tracked his signature to a plane on its way to Wakanda , sir." T.H.U.N.D.E.R said.

"Well, time to finish cleaning and go on a trip." Paper said and walked off to do more cleaning.

Michael Bay had no clue what was going on. First two Thunder Seekers had freed him, then they grabbed him and flew him off to an airport where a small airplane with no pilot was parked. The plane opened a door on it's own.

"Get in. We have much to discuss." A voice said. Bay looked back and saw the two Thunder Seekers urging him into the plane. He hopped into the co-pilot seat while the two Thunder Seekers got in the back. The plane then took off on its own.

"What are you and what do you want from me?" asked Bay. He had no clue what was going on.

"I am Billy." The voice spoke again. It seemed to be coming from the plane's intercom. "And you are the former producer Michael Bay. I want to become famous, and you can help me with that." Billy explained as the plane flew. The overspeed indicator on the plane started beeping before it adruptly stopped and the plane shifted shape slightly.

"Such an obvious design flaw. Don't they know the planes can only go so fast with their current configurations?" Billy asked sarcastically. "Now then, I need your help with setting up one of the most destructive stunts humanity has ever seen."

"How destructive are we talking?" Bay asked, curiosity spiked. Billy chuckled.

"The biggest explosion you've ever seen." Billy said. After a little bit, he landed their plane near a temple area. Bay got out along with the two Thunder Seekers. After getting out, the plane started contorting and folding in on itself. It ended up in a grey humanoid shape about 2 feet taller than Bay.

"A much better body." Billy said. He started walking forward. Bay followed.

"What are you looking to find here?" Bay asked.

"Wakanda is home to Vibranium, the strongest natural material Earth has to offer. I require it for our little project." Billy explained. They entered the temple. Billy walked over to a storage unit and pulled out a gun looking device.

"Just in case we have any visitors." Billy said. Next to the storage unit was a computer terminal. Billy went over to it and interfaced with it. Then, a group of warriors approached from behind holding energy pistols.

"Halt! You are trespassing in the Temple of Metroid! Come with us or we will shoot." A warrior ordered.

"Bay? Would you like to do the honors?" Billy chuckled. Bay smiled and fired the weapon. A grenade shot from it and exploded at the warriors, killing them.

"Explosive. I like it." Bay smiled.

"Why is there always explosions everywhere you go, Bay?" Paper asked as he and the Boltvengers arrived.

"The Boltvengers. Follow my drones, I'll hold them off." Billy said as he charged forward. The two Thunder Seekers ran back with Bay following. Johnny attempted to shoot an arrow at one of the drones, but Billy blocked it.

"Billy, hand over Bay, and we can help you with what you need." Abe said. Billy chuckled and threw a chunk of rock at Abe, which he easily blocked.

"Fame doesn't come from heroism. I've analyzed humanity's interest. Humans love destruction and tragedy. That's what I want to bring." Billy smiled. A group of new drones similar to Billy's new body flew in behind him and opened fire at the Boltvengers.

"I'm planning a disaster so big, humanity will remember me for as long as they live." Billy gloated. Ruin attempted to run past the drones to get to Bay, but he ended up crashing into a drone and going unconscious. Jenny was quick to levitate him away from the battle. As the battle continued on, the Boltvengers were defeated one by one. Proximity was beaten up by multiple drones, Paper's suit took too much damage, Johnny's bow was broken, and Daniel got exhausted from the amount of drones.

"Jenny! Abe! Get them to the jet! We have to go!" Quartz yelled before getting seized by two drones. One of Paper's suits flew in and enveloped itself around Quartz.

"You think you can CONTAIN ME!?" Quartz growled as he prepared to Hulk out… except nothing happened.

"Did you really think I'd capture you without nullifying your mutations?" Billy laughed. The suit was sent flying off into the sky. The Boltvengers's ranks were broken. They had to retreat. Jenny used her powers to move as many people as she could while Abe dragged the rest. Abe turned around and saw Billy watching with amusement.

"You're all weak." Billy said as he walked off to rejoin Bay. By the time the Boltvengers were all on the jet, another jet had taken off.

"Billy and Michael Bay are escaping." T.H.U.N.D.E.R said.

"Let them go, we have other things to worry about." Abe said. "Does anyone know where we can lay low and recover?

"I do." Johnny said.

**Chapter 4: Recovery**

The Boltvengers landed at a small condo that seemed like it was in the middle of nowhere. The able-bodied Boltvengers helped unload the injured ones. Abe looked around.

"What is this place Johnny?" Abe asked.

"This is my vacation place. Figured it's somewhere safe." Johnny said.

"I hope Quartz is okay." Abe said after a silence.

"He's fine, why are you so worried about that?" Paper asked. Abe glared back at Paper.

"Are you serious? Did you seriously ask why I'm so worried about one of our teammates?" Abe said, losing his temper."

"Yeye, Billy can't control him forever. Then when his control fails, Quartz can beat him up." Paper laughed. His laughter was cut short when he was backhanded by Abe.

"Wo" Paper said in surprise. Abe glared at him.

"This is all just a game to you, isn't it?" Abe yelled. "One of us could die and you'd be okay with it because in the end, you only care about yourself."

Paper prepared to speak up, but then T.H.U.N.D.E.R spoke up.

"There has been an intruder detected in one of our facilities. Scans indicate that it is not Billy, Bay, or Quartz." T.H.U.N.D.E.R said.

"I'll get it! I just need a new sui-" Paper said before getting cut off by Abe.

"No you don't Paper. I'll handle this." Abe said. He pulled out his phone and called Horse.

"Horse, we have a non-Billy break-in inside one of our facilities. Can you check it out?" Abe asked.

"Got it. Then I need to get back to repairing my sink. This gives me a good chance to test that prototype jetpack." Horse said. He hung up and Abe looked back over to Paper.

"You're a poopoo head." Paper said before walking off.

"What do you want from me!" Quartz demanded as his suit captor landed at Boltvengers tower. Billy just smiled and walked Quartz inside like an old friend.

"Oh I just need to borrow something from Paper." Billy explained as the walked to Paper's armor room. They approached Paper's armor assembler.

"I'm making a new body that will be invincible. I need you to help me." Billy explained.

"Fuck you! I'm not helping." Quartz said. A drone handed Billy the scepter which he used on Quartz.

"I wasn't asking." Billy said. The brainwashed Quartz started preparing the assembler while Billy's drones carried in vibranium. Quartz started loading the vibranium into the assembler. As the body was beginning construction, Billy crushed the head of the scepter, revealing a glowing brick. He places it where the forehead of his new body would be and smiles.

Back at Johnny's condo, the Boltvengers have mostly recovered. They were strategizing when Proximity got a phone call from Horse.

"Hey Proximity, could you come pick me up please. And don't tell Abe that you're picking me up." Horse said with annoyance. He hung up and Proximity stood up.

"I'm gonna go on patrol. You people have fun." Proximity said as she went to the jet.

"T.H.U.N.D.E.R, are you able to track Billy?" Paper asked.

"No, sir. But my systems seem unable to access our tower. I'm guessing they're at the tower." T.H.U.N.D.E.R said.

"Then that's where we need to go." Abe said. "How should we do this?"

**Chapter 5: Tower Hour**

Billy's new body was over halfway finished. Billy himself was getting ready to announce his intentions to the world. Michael Bay had recording equipment ready. Soon, Billy's face was on every screen in the world.

"I've come to make an announcement. The Boltvengers are bitch-ass motherfuckers! They're trying to stop my fucking plan! They're gonna be all heroic and try to stop my plan. And I say that's ridiculous! So I'm making callout post on my ! Boltvengers, you all have tiny dicks and tits. They're like the size of this infinity brick but way smaller." Billy ranted on as he showed a simulation of his plan. It showed the country of Finland outlined. "And here's what my dong looks like: BOOM!" Billy yelled as the simulation showed a giant cannon pointing upwards. "That's right baby! All points. No spandex. No pillows. Look at that it looks like two balls and a bong. The Boltvengers want to fuck my plan? Well guess what, I'm gonna fuck the Earth!" Billy continued screaming as the cannon fired a beam upwards. "That's right, this is what you get. MY SUPER LASER PISS!" Billy continued as the simulation zoomed out to show Earth as a whole with the moon orbiting. "Except I'm not gonna piss on the Earth. I'm gonna go higher. I'm gonna PISS ON THE MOON!" Billy screamed as the simulation showed the laser blowing the moon to pieces. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT BOLTVENGERS!? I'M GONNA PISS ON THE MOON YOU IDIOTS! You'll have 23 hours before the piss drrrroplets hit the Earth!" Billy yelled as the simulation showed the moon fragments hurtling towards Earth and crashing down in populated areas. Michael Bay watched in horror as he saw one of the fragments hitting where his production studio was. This was going to ruin his career!

"Now get out of my sight before I piss on you too!" Billy finished. He shot the camera and turned back to his body. Bay ran up to him.

"You said it was going to be an explosion unlike anyone has ever seen! You didn't say you were going to hurt anyone!" Bay said furiously. Billy turned to him.

"That's what humanity watches the most! Death, destruction, suffering. I'll be famous for what I've done." Billy explained. Bay didn't buy it. This had to stop now. And Bay knew how to. He waited over near the vibranium stash. The brainwashed Quartz eventually returned with the leftover vibranium that wasn't needed. Bay smirked and picked up a small chunk of vibranium and threw it at Quartz.

"Ow! Why you son of a bitch!" Quartz growled as his skin started turning green. Bay ran up and gave Quartz one good punch to the jaw. This was enough to cause Quartz to increase in mass to become the Hulk. Hulk grabbed Bay and roared loudly. As he broke through the mind control, He threw Bay at Billy.

"No one.. controls… HUUUUULK!" Hulk screamed as he threw various objects at Billy. The mortally injured Bay closed his eyes, happy that he had thrown a wrench in Billy's plans.

"His body's radiation must've overpowered the radiation of the scepter!" Billy exclaimed. And as if things couldn't get any worse, the Boltvengers crashed in and started attacking Billy.

"You idiots. I won't let this be a complete win for you." Billy yelled.

"Wo. T.H.U.N.D.E.R, get him!" Paper ordered. Multiple interior turrets commanded by T.H.U.N.D.E.R came down and started firing at Billy. Billy flew out of the tower and scanned it. He flew into a server room and chuckled as he hacked a server.

"Goodbye T.H.U.N.D.E.R." Billy said in a sinister tone. The tower defences started failing.

"W-w-w-warn-n-n-ning. Op-p-p-p-p-p-p-eratting s-s-s-s-s-system-tem-tem-tem breached-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-" T.H.U.N.D.E.R glitched out before going offline.

"Ono. Thunder…" Paper said sadly. His AI was gone.

**Chapter 6: Plans Afoot**

The Boltvengers surveyed the mess Billy left behind. There was the small mess Quartz left as the Hulk, a pile of vibranium, Bay's corpse, and Billy's new body.

"We have to destroy it. If it completes, it'll just become another Billy." Abe said. The others agreed and prepared their weapons.

"WAIT!" Jenny yelled. Everyone froze as Jenny walked over to the body. "The brick in its head… it's corrupted. All of the evil things the scepter was used for made Billy this way. Although Billy is too far gone, I can purify the brick."

"What if it doesn't work?" Johnny asked, pointing an arrow straight at the brick.

"It will work. I can do this." Jenny said. She walked over to the almost finished body and used her magic on the brick. What was originally a dirty pee colored brick turned into an almost golden color. Energy surged through the armor creator, and the new body finished. The body colored itself and fell onto the floor. Jenny stepped back. The body landed on its hands and moved its head upwards, looking at Jenny's feet. It got up and looked at the Boltvengers, and then back at Jenny.

"Being evil was poopoo." It said. It was an android like Billy. It looked around, getting its bearings. Johnny had an arrow ready. The new android noticed this and hovered over to Johnny, punching the bow out of his hands. The android turned and looked at Jenny's feet again.

"Feet are hot." It said. "I am Jimi. How can I help."

"Can you help us fight Billy?" Abe asked. Jimi nodded.

"Yes. I will kill him until he is dead."

Paper flew in to meet Billy. The android was waiting near an old church awning.

"So you don't want to subscribe to PaperPlane?" Paper asked.

"Why subscribe to someone when you can be way more popular?" Billy asked. A cannon emerged from the ground and began charging up.

"Ono." Paper said. "Boltvengers Assemble!"

As the Boltvengers charged into battle, Billy's drones came to meet them. The battle had begun.

**Chapter 7: The Final Battle**

The battle was fierce. The Boltvengers tore through the enemies only for more to show up. Quartz and Daniel were on the front lines, Abe, Prox and Johnny took care of the middle lines, Ruin and Jenny stayed near the town to protect it, and Paper and Jimi provided aerial support.

"Paper, a lot of them are slipping past us. Jenny and Ruin need backup!" Abe called.

"Oh no. Jenny… I'll help her!" Jimi called and flew to assist.

"I was gonna say we have some backup, but that works too." Paper said. Several drones were hit by gunfire. Cedric and Horse flew in. Cedric piloting a weaponized version of Paper's armor, and Horse using a winged jet pack. Both of them shot up the escaping drones.

"Sorry I'm late UwU" Cedric said. Horse waved and the two went back to fighting.

Meanwhile Jimi flew in and blew up a drone that nearly got to Jenny. He continued fighting until Billy noticed.

"So the Boltvengers ruined you too… Do you think that will stop me?" Billy asked as he stared down Jimi. Jimi grabbed Billy's foot and transmitted a virus that prevented his ability to go into other machines.

"Your grey smell." Jimi said. He was then kicked away.

"That won't stop me." Billy said as he went to his cannon and initiated the firing sequence. The cannon began charging. Paper scanned the cannon to find a weak point.

"I need a new AI. Maybe I'll name him S.K.Y.W.A.R.P. or something." Paper thought to himself. The Boltvengers regrouped.

"We need to charge and get to the cannon." Abe said. "Paper, keep finding a way to destroy it. Ruin, Jenny, Johnny, Prox, make sure no drones exist. Everyone else, let's go get Billy."

As the four fell back to protect the city, everyone charged. Billy stayed near the cannon, but that proved to be his downfall. Quartz reached him and smashed him into the cannon.

"I though that would've been more climactic." Abe said as the cannon destroyed Billy as well as itself. It was finally over.

Plane flew over to the remains of Billy "You were supposed to be the best of us. An armor around the world." Plane spoke to himself

Abe walked over and put his hand on Plane's shoulder "You fucked up, don't do this again." Abe explains

Plane smirked at the comment and stood up

**Chapter 8: Boltvengers..**

The Boltvengers regroup at the Tower and they go off to do their own thing

"It feels nice to not have a murder bot on the loose." Plane exclaims

"It doesn't feel nice that everything is a mess." Abe exclaims

"S.K.Y.W.A.R.P, start the cleaning protocol!" Plane asked

"Yes, boss." S.K.Y.W.A.R.P exclaims, sending seekers out to clean the building

"I'm gonna go make sure Fort Max is fine, I'll see you later." Plane explains, shaking Abe's hand

"Don't make another murder bot." Abe remarks, smirking

Plane exits the tower and leaves in his car

Abe enters the Boltvengers training room and leans on a rail

"Everyone, it's training time!" Abe exclaims

Everyone turns around

The alarm goes off

"Police Station in Midtown is under fire." S.K.Y.W.A.R.P explains

Abe let out a sigh

"Boltvengers!.." Abe exclaims

**Cast:**

**Captain America/Steve Rogers - 16thPresidentAbe**

**Iron Man/Tony Stark - PaperPlane**

**Thor Odinson - Lutzayy**

**The Hulk/Bruce Banner - Quartzlightning**

**Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff - Proximity_Accepted**

**Hawkeye/Clint Barton - JOHNNYFLASH**

**War Machine/James 'Rhodey' Rhodes - Cedric The Little Mac Main (name may change)**

**Ultron - Billy the Puppet**

**Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff - In Ruin No More**

**Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff - Jenny/Jennuwu/General Jenobi**

**Vision - Jimpaya**

**Chapter 9: Post-Credit**

"So, the Boltvengers won again?" A voice asked

"Yes, master." Another voice spoke

The first voice scoffed

"Fine, I'll do it myself." The first voice spoke

A slot in a wall opens, revealing Tari, putting her hand into a gauntlet with tiny holes where the knuckles are.

Tari looked at the gauntlet and let out a smirk

**This is a parody of Avengers: Age of Ultron and we are not owned by Marvel Studios/Disney**

_**The Boltvengers will return.**_


End file.
